The Life of a Mary-Sue (LOTR edition!)
by LaDeeDaNothingToSeeHere
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. This is the story of the beautiful love between Crystal Rosalina Angel Meadowlark (otherwise known as a Mary-Sue) and Legolas Greenleaf.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Rosalina Angel Meadowlark had a terrible life. Crystal was abandoned by her mother at the tender age of one. Her father was devastated, but he raised her as well as he could- until he died in a horribly tragic car crash five years later. Crystal was taken in by her Aunt Ida and Uncle Richie. They were cruel to her and preferred their own children. She was forced to sleep on the couch every night and was never given any Christmas presents. Despite this trauma, Crystal stayed innocent and loving. Her friends said that she was the happiest person that they had ever met. "You're so bright and shiny and perfect, just like your name," they would croon, as they braided her flowing hair. "Don't lie to make me feel better. Why, you're much kinder than I am," was always her reply. The only thing in the world she owned was The Lord of the Rings Trilogy (collector's edition). Her father had given the books to her when she was very young, and now she took them with her wherever she went. Her favorite character was Legolas, the elf. But that goes without saying. Sometimes her cousins teased her about her LOTR love. Crystal always forgave them though, for they knew not what they did. Instead, she pitied them. She knew they were decent people beneath all their gruffness, and they only teased her because they were jealous of her good marks. Still, sometimes she wished she could… get away from it all. Sometimes she wished she could just fall into a book and never come out again. And one day, she did. It happened after supper. Crystal had managed to save a few bread-crumbs from her meal, and when everyone was asleep she slipped away to feed her animal friends in the forest. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and the forest floor was soft against her feet. Silvery moonlight painted the treetops and made paths of light on the still ponds. Her white nightgown dragged across the brown leaves. "Come here, Fluffkins. Come here, Tweety. I have some yummy food for you," Crystal called softly, holding the crumbs in her hand. There was no answer. That was strange! The animals always came when they heard her. Perhaps they were crept deeper and deeper into the forest. "Wake up! I've brought you some delicious munchies." Still no answer. At last, Crystal gave up. She turned around, prepared to go back home. But when she looked back, the woods looked strange and unfamiliar. She could no longer see the path she had come by. Crystal was lost. She sat at the base of an oak tree and curled into a ball. Strange noises were coming from the undergrowth. A pair of yellow eyes fixed on her. It was only an owl-or at least, she hoped so. "Can you show me my way home?" She choked. The eyes moved sideways. No. Then the owl took flight, leaving her alone in the dark forest. Hot tears streaked down her face (but she still looked every bit as lovely as before). She cried and cried, until she finally fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal woke to the clamour of horse hooves. Oh! Now she could finally get out of these woods! She leapt to her feet, then paused. Somehow, she felt… different. The ground seemed further away than it had before. She was also slightly slimmer (not that she hadn't been slim before, though). Forgetting the hooves for a moment, she raced to the spring, and gasped when she saw her reflection. Her cheekbones were higher and her lips were fuller. Her forehead was fair and sloping, with not a blemish in sight. Formerly, her long flowing hair had been blond, but not it seemed almost golden. Her eyes were deep, deep blue- as blue as the ocean, or the sky on a cloudless day. And her ears were pointed. She touched her ears in disbelief. "Lady?" A man's voice said. Crystal whirled around. Before her was a man on horseback. He wore a soft, flowing brown robe. His hair was a shiny blond, and her ears were pointed just like her own. His eyes were blue as ice. No, they were a deep, chocolate brown. Now they were blue again. Crystal was instantly overwhelmed by his hotness. "W-Who are you?" She stammered. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. The stranger beamed at her and puffed his chest. "I am Legolas, son of Thaundril, and Prince of Mirkwood. You must tell me your name, for you are the fairest elf-maiden I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." She had trouble finding her voice. "Thank you very much, though I am sure that is not true. I am Crystal Rosalina Angel Meadowlark." "The name angel is very fitting indeed, for that is what you must be. Tell me where you hail from and what a lady such as yourself doing in the middle of the woods." Legolas's hotness was freezing her powers of logic and brainpower, so Crystal was not very surprised about the whole Middle Earth situation. She had better things to worry about… like Legolas (for this was hot, movie-verse Legolas). "I am from a place called Earth," Crystal said. She was really getting a feel for the conversation now. "You will not know it, as it is very far away. I became lost in the woods and I could not find my way out." "I will show you the way," Legolas said. "For I am on my way to Rivendell, to be part of the Council of Elrond. You can ride on my horse with me." So Legolas pulled her onto the horse behind him. "Hold onto my waist," said he. Crystal wrapped her arms around him and held him altogether too tightly, but Legolas did not mind. 


End file.
